


Risen Sunshine

by Againsthe



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Againsthe/pseuds/Againsthe
Summary: 飞翼没有死。补天士在漂移的引荐下和飞翼见了一面。





	1. Meet or Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greenee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenee/gifts).



他特意重新补了漆，打了蜡，甚至做了一次镜面抛光。  
他有点紧张，事实上，他非常紧张。  
“我的清新剂在哪？”补天士焦虑地在他的房间里转了一圈，一无所获，于是梗着脖子开始喊他的死党哥们，“漂移！你看到它了没有？我的清新剂！它在哪？！”  
“第一个柜子拉开门上数第二个抽屉——那还是你自己放进去的！”剑士从外面把头伸进来，“你好了没？看看时间，我们快迟到了！”  
补天士几乎把脑袋塞进抽屉里去找他的清新剂，他的声音经过两层折射变得有些发闷：“马上，马上就好！这是最后一样！”他从抽屉的最深处掏出了那个全新的，带着昂贵价格标签的小喷雾罐，照着肩上的通气孔喷进去，然后使劲运转了一圈体内的风循环让味道扩散开来。  
“我看起来怎么样？”他一边走向漂移一边问，“还有没有哪儿不够闪亮？”  
“你的涂装亮得都快把我的光镜闪瞎了，身上还散发着像是被主恒星晒了一整恒星循环才会有的味道。你简直是热力四射。”剑士抱着他那柄黄宝石的大剑，合时宜地开了个差不多的玩笑，然后正了正脸色，“不过说真的，补天士，我们要来不及了。”  
“我可以闯两个管制灯——得了，漂移，那不算什么事情的。”补天士比划着手说，刚刚保养过的明黄色手指灵巧地做了几个手势，“我保证！我保证绝对不会迟到！”  
所以现在让他说明一下情况。  
他，补天士，是失落之光的船长，一年十二个月里能有十三个月都在宇宙的不知道哪一个角落里乱窜，只有普神垂青的时候才有机会在塞伯坦上休个短假。对，短假，补天士敢拍着自己的前车盖儿说那是个短假，以警车那张长得和普莱姆斯一模一样的臭脸发誓。半个月，老天，半个月相循环。他得把时间表安排得像他专门给通天晓准备的那个邮件筒一样拥挤才来得及把所有他想干的事情都干一遍——在钛钽高速上飙车、看搏击比赛、逛卡牌市场、去随便什么地方给警车找麻烦……这条列表长得他能电解液横飞地跟漂移说上半个大循环，事实上他也确实这么做了。  
然后漂移听完，一脸平静地告诉他——“什么？”这是他当时的反应——于是漂移为了让他搞清楚状况，又说了一遍：“我想让你见见飞翼。”  
“是的，飞翼，所以，是，对，你说的是哪个飞翼？”补天士记得自己当时的表情，像个傻子，下巴的齿轮可能都脱了，光镜瞪得有通天晓的手指那么大，“哪个？我猜不是组合金刚那个。”  
“新水晶城的飞翼，把我变成好人的那一个。”漂移答，“我想让你见见他，他最近也在塞伯坦上，你们应该见一面。”  
然后？就像现在这样。  
补天士直接推掉了所有，注意，是所有他原本的计划安排，什么飙车、比赛、卡牌市场，统统被他塞进了大熔炉。他跑到全塞伯坦口碑最好的那家美容厂里花了一整天的时间把自己保养得比刚出流水线的飞机还闪亮，然后拽着漂移去重新挑了自己的清新剂，要了一款带着主恒星的味道暖烘烘的那种。  
怎么着？他想给飞翼留下一个好印象，好到爆棚的好印象。  
漂移和他说起过太多次这位新水晶城的骑士了，在白色剑士的口中，这个名叫飞翼的家伙简直就是完美的代名词——他温柔、和善、恪守着最古老的骑士信条、无私又乐于牺牲……漂移差不多用所有他能找到的好词来形容过飞翼。  
补天士毫不怀疑这当中是不是掺杂着漂移的粉丝滤镜，这个词是他在蓝星网络接入塞伯坦星网后学会的，但是他相信这当中夸大的比例只是有意识的。而更重要的是，飞翼是他最好的哥们兼死党嘴里的那个完美者。  
所以不管怎么样，补天士都觉得自己得表现得符合自己的身份，他和飞翼之前没见过，他得让飞翼觉得漂移交了他这个哥们是件好事。  
但是他很怀疑自己会把一切都搞的一团糟，就像他从来做的一样。  
行了，补天士又不是不知道自己是个什么水平的人。  
“别担心，飞翼一定会喜欢你的，你们很像。”漂移反复在内线里安慰他。  
呸。再多的安慰也没有用。  
当补天士远远看到街边的那台白色的机体时，他就知道自己肯定完蛋了。飞翼看起来和漂移给他描述的样子简直一模一样，主恒星的光线照在他身上甚至能泛出一层圣洁的白光。  
而他呢？他让人在街边等着，干等着。  
虽然事实上他确实像他说的那样压秒赶上没有迟到，但显然对方是提前派的，总之他已经输了一局。  
见他火种吞噬者的，补天士，你开了个无比烂的头。简直就像是赛车开始一声令下别人都冲出去了，你却足足反应了三个微循环后才想起来踩油门，前面人尾光灯你都快看不到了。  
补天士甚至差点开过头。  
他开出去了大概有十塞米左右的样子，然后倒回来，变形，哑口无言。  
快来个时间暂停，给他个机会想想他上一回这么出糗是什么时候。  
“你好，我猜你就是补天士。”飞翼看着他说，露出一个微笑，“恕我失礼，你看起来和漂移说的一模一样，这么久之后我总算是见到你本人了。”他合拢了手里那本合页式数据板，补天士眼尖地在上面看到了密密麻麻的手写注记。飞翼友好地对补天士伸出了自己的手：“我是飞翼，来自新水晶城的光明之环骑士团。”他似乎并没有在意补天士的小失误。  
“补天士。”  
补天士被他面甲上的浮光眩得能量压缩泵一阵加速，他下意识地握住了那只手，和漂移说的一样宽厚、有力而且温暖，指节腹处贴着额外的薄金属片，接着他后知后觉地反应过来自己该再说点什么。  
快，补天士，再说点什么。  
自我介绍？对方都认出他来了还自我介绍个什么劲。不，他不能把说过的话再重复一遍，说飞翼也看起来和漂移说的一样——蠢透了成吗？老通那么一板一眼的人都不会这么说话，要不然这就是从救护车的嘴里冒出来的反讽。  
好在漂移这时候终于到了，他走上来拍了一下补天士：“嘿，你们在外面呆着做什么？”他坚持拒绝像补天士一样直接穿过禁行管制灯，反正这次见面的主角也不是他。他姗姗来迟，正好给补天士解了场。  
补天士假装自然地把手松开，放到腿边，过了几秒忍不住又局促地塞到背后。  
他敢说连他第一次同擎天柱搭上话的时候都没有这么紧张，大哥除了个头大点，毕竟他是货车，除此之外看起来和其他普通机体看起来差不多，最多老成点，稳重点，也会有上了头或是犯错的时候，他不会让人有距离感。  
他也保证自己第一次在尼昂聚集起一帮子人发表讲话，面对下面一双一双盯着自己的光镜时也没有这么紧张。当他还是热破的时候他就喜欢受到关注，但是一对一？不行，他接受漂移直到把他当成自己的好哥们都花了好一段时间，虽然表面上可能看不太出来。  
补天士突然想起了自己过去有一段时间喜欢在充电之前偷拿漂移的那些数据板来看，里面描述普莱姆斯和十三天元的话曾经是他开玩笑的重灾区。今天他看到了飞翼，第一眼的感觉就像是书里那些跟扯淡故事一样的玩意活过来了。真的，飞翼给补天士的感觉差不多就是这样，换句话说，他就是那种补天士最不擅长应对和处理的人。补天士真心觉得他身上有种距离感，不是因为他不够和善或者显得冷漠，刚才那个简单的介绍里就能听得出来他的友好，他还主动对他伸出手。他觉得有距离感，是因为他觉得他们之间有距离。  
补天士一直在试着让自己做得比原来更好，他从热破变成了补天士，以后或许还会变成领袖补天士，他必须做得越来越好。但他还没做到，他很清楚自己甚至连当个舰长都还差点火候，别说当领袖。  
好极了，所以现在他知道自己为什么从一听到漂移说想让他们见一面的时候就开始莫名觉得焦虑不安了：飞翼在漂移的口中太完美，而补天士他清清楚楚知道自己是个毛病又多又总是把事情弄得一团糟糕的家伙。  
一如既往，他在担心自己会表现得不够好，落在像飞翼那种人眼里就会变得满身都是缺点。  
然后，荣格怎么说的来着，你越担心什么坏事情会发生，它就越可能真的发生。  
补天士把人搁在这里不知道等了多久，肯定很久，他看到的飞翼数据板上那些手写笔记可不是假的。他还在跟人第一面握手的时候就找不出词儿来接话，给人晾着跟他一起尴尬。他真的把事情弄得一团糟，要不是漂移出现。  
补天士，争气点，你可是想当领袖的人，你能挽回的，一如既往。他用力给自己打了顿气，这下感觉好多了，他把手从背后又挪了出来，感觉到自然又放松，然后抬眼。  
他的视线和飞翼短暂地交错了一下，后者对他又笑了笑，非常温和，那双温暖的金色光镜就挪开了。他深切怀疑飞翼是不是看到了他那两个小动作——他一定看到了，他会怎么想自己？补天士疑神疑鬼，甚至开始觉得现在飞翼脸上的笑容都别有了另一层深意。  
漂移推搡着补天士：“走走，进去。”  
他又说：“我定了个小间，环境很安静。你们可以好好聊聊，我觉得你们一定可以相处得很好。”  
补天士还没回过神来，漂移已经把他推了进去，飞翼就走在他的旁边。他们在小桌的两端落座，桌上摆了热腾腾的调和能量液以及精致的能量点心，漂移出手品味显然有保障。  
接着，最糟糕的情况出现了。  
漂移还没坐下就接了个通讯，他出去了几分钟，然后进来，比划着说：“出了点小事，那边找我。我恐怕要失陪一下。”  
在补天士反应过来之前，飞翼先点了头，接着漂移就走了，留下补天士和飞翼独处。  
没人要问一下他的意见吗？啊？没有人吗？没有人？他难道已经没有人权了吗？  
补天士处理器里简直是在刷屏。  
那好吧。  
谁让他必须，他不得不，他只能绷着。他觉得自己在飞翼眼里的形象已经够糟糕的了，他得挽救一下，这会如果再漏出点什么来——事不过三，是吧。  
但这不妨碍补天士抱着杯子眼观鼻鼻观心地刷爆漂移的通讯台，只可惜漂移早就做足了准备。  
他被拉黑了。  
很好，漂移你完了。  
补天士在处理器里默默加上一条计划，继续眼观鼻鼻观心，直到飞翼率先打破沉默。  
“抱歉，我让你觉得不适了吗？”骑士客气地问，“你一直都很沉默。”  
“不！什么？不，没有！”补天士打了个激灵，“当然没有！”他把手里这杯热饮一口气喝完了，用力做了个深呼吸，重新整理起自己，“我只是在想——”  
“漂移和你提过我吗？”飞翼问，“他总是和我说你的事情，差不多总是在和我说你的事情。从漂移的口中我能听出来，你们关系真的很好。”  
“呃。”  
补天士卡了壳，然后把他的后半句话咽回去了。他盯对面的机体，大概是盯着吧，他也有点不确定了，也可能是瞪着，总之飞翼继续说了下去。  
“漂移，抱歉，新水晶城不怎么和外界接触，我对你的了解大多都来自漂移的口述。他每次回到新水晶城里的时候都总是跟我提起你……”  
飞翼用温和又柔软的声音复述着漂移同他说过的，有关补天士的内容。他说漂移同他提起的时候总是说得很零碎，但这些碎片渐渐在飞翼的处理器里拼凑出了一个完整的“补天士”形象。  
从第三个人口中听到自己最好的朋友对自己的评价，这是个很神奇的体验，要比直接从漂移口中听到那些鼓励的话似乎要能说服补天士得多。不夸张的说，补天士差不多重新认识了一遍自己，绝对不夸张。他甚至没想到自己在漂移眼中的评价能有这么高——他还以为，他还以为有一个像飞翼这样的参照物会让漂移的眼界变得更高一点呢。  
“我一直想见见你，可是我到塞伯坦的时间似乎总是和你休假的时候错开。”飞翼说，他垂下眼，两手合拢来回推动了几下液杯。然后他重新抬起头，对着补天士又作出了那个，对，那个会发光的微笑，嘴角浮起一些，光镜的尾角柔软地延伸。“今天我终于见到你了，你和漂移说那些完全一样。”他说，“这或许很唐突，请你原谅，但我看到你第一眼的感觉就像是我已经认识你很久了。”  
他是怎么做到的？补天士在愣神的间隙里翻动着自己的处理器线程，他是怎么……  
“所以。”飞翼又一次问道，他握紧了手里的杯子，“他有和你说起过我吗？他是怎么说的？”  
他看起来有点不确定，事实上他可能是在紧张。补天士当预备领袖、当舰长，二百七十人的大舰长，不计流动人口。他练就了一双火眼金睛，得了，漂移这么恭维他的，但他确定自己没有看错，这个表情他熟悉得很，每当背离或者谁跟他提要求的时候就是这样——带着一丝期待，但又有些担心得到否的答案。骑士隐藏得要比那个什么都写在脸上的迷你金刚要好得多了，可补天士就是看出来了。  
他开始翻箱倒柜地检索自己的数据库，从每一个被他遗忘的角落里翻找漂移当时说的那些话，然后绝望地发现自己已经差不多全忘了，一大部分是数据潜移和流失，还有一部分被他随手塞在角落里下一次写入的时候顺手覆盖了，毕竟漂移翻来覆去的总是那么几句话，那几个形容词，连表情都不怎么变，而补天士又不是通天晓那种移动数据库。  
总之，漂移就是一顿猛夸。  
“漂移也总是跟我说你。他告诉我，你是他最重要的人生导师，我不确定他说没说之一，如果说了那一定是个病句。”补天士最后只能干巴巴地说，“他还说我们很像，你一定会喜欢我。”  
飞翼的光镜因为这句话而微微睁大，嘴角也动了动。  
补天士猛地回过神，意识到自己顺口就把刚才漂移安慰他的话说出去了之后他简直想立刻离开这里找个地方冷静一下。“不是，我不是说——”他磕磕绊绊地想要解释，“漂移只是随口这么一安慰我。”简直是越描越黑，可补天士不敢不说，他害怕自己一闭上嘴这气氛就会变得更尴尬，然后一切就停在了这最糟糕的时刻——所以大多数时候他总是一直在说话，其他人都闭上嘴的时候他就会站出来活跃气氛，翻来翻去地就是这么个理由。  
飞翼的表情已经由一开始的略微吃惊变成了若有所思。  
就在补天士开始怀疑自己又把事情搞砸了的时候，飞翼毫不介意地摆了摆手，这个动作打断了他，但他没有头绪。他茫然的挪动自己的光镜去看飞翼，却发现骑士正对着他笑。不是刚才直到刚才为止恰到好处的、礼节性的、友好的微笑，而是真的在笑，像是被补天士一通乱七八糟的解释逗到了乐处一样，但神奇地又完全不让补天士觉得他有嘲笑的味道。  
他这么笑，不会是真的……？  
补天士停下来，突然就沉着冷静起来，还一本正经警告自己，这一瞬间他都怀疑自己是不是被通天晓或者警车附体了。  
你，对，补天士，你老实点，想点好的，但是别想点乱七八糟的，更不要想点根本不可能的，现实点。  
这可是你好哥们的重要人物。  
你敢——  
“补天士，能够亲眼看到你真的让我无比高兴。”然后飞翼开了口，他的语调稳住了补天士跳动的能量转换舱，甚至稳住了他被情绪带动的火种。  
补天士知道任何人在面对他这样的语气时都不可能以为他是在开玩笑，即使是他也必须得安静下来，他压低了自己换气扇的频率，等着他把话说完。  
“你应该相信你的朋友对你说的每一句话，至少相信漂移对你说的那些——他不会对你说谎，我们的教义让我们羞于做这种事。”飞翼继续说下去，那双明亮的金色的光镜就像这样，以及漂移每次描述的那样，严肃而认真地看着他。补天士确实有了那种感觉，像是有力量从那当中流进了他的身体里，连他的火种都变得暖洋洋的了。  
“你比你自己认识到的自己要好得多。”他说，“甚至比漂移告诉我的还要好得多。”  
他说，你只是坐在这里，涂装明亮，火种跳动，就散发出了比恒星还明亮的光芒。  
你有信念，他又说，你做的那些事，那些冒险，你的信念根植在你的火种里。你以为你把事情弄得一团糟，但最后每件事都证明你的选择才是正确的。  
补天士从来没有一天觉得这些话会听起来这么顺耳，一般他都把它们当成废话直接从接收器里过滤出去，但是当这些单词和语句从面前这个——他们靠着漂移来回倒腾转述才互相有所了解的骑士口中说出来的时候，一直徘徊在他处理器上的不安和焦虑似乎就那么服帖的被他话语中的真诚给磨平了。  
他是那个人，飞翼确实是那个能感化随便谁的化腐朽为神奇的人。  
我喜欢他。  
补天士愣愣地想。  
漂移，哥们，如果你还把我当哥们的话，我大概真得对不起你了。

 

 

 


	2. Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 飞翼承诺指导补天士的剑技。

“漂移说他之前教过你一点。”  
飞翼终于离开了武器架，转身将手里仔细挑选的训练剑递给等待许久的补天士，飞行单位优雅地折叠了起来的机翼消失在他的身后，同样设计精良而且简洁的正面结构取而代之，跑车的目光随即上移到对方干净的面甲和金色的光镜。  
骑士正鼓励和期待地看着他。  
“可以先让我看看吗？这样我好确定接下来的内容。”  
“哦……”补天士回过神，手里的剑柄上还残留着另一台机体手掌上的温度，不过很快就被他自己的机温掩盖了过去。  
他设想过很多约会的场合，和相好的对象在高速公路上相互追逐尾光，然后找个地方一起吹吹风聊聊天，一起等着引擎降温绝对是他最喜欢的一种。补天士也亲身经历过很多次莫名其妙被外人定义为约会的二人场合，比如在一场战斗中意外地和某人一起被困在某个山洞里，事后这段“独处”就会被某些特别八卦的朋友扔到大论坛的娱乐版里被人津津乐道。这种一般不被补天士自己记录下来，不过他知道。  
但他绝对没想过现在这种场合。  
模拟训练室？约会？剑斗术？  
这几个词之间的关系距离比十个银河系的宽度还远，补天士从来没想到有一天它们会扯到一起去。  
这太扯了。  
但事实上补天士从来都不知道是漂移神神叨叨的鬼话比较扯，还是眼前的现实更扯一点，当然他觉得挨个搜索殖民星的火种源之井期待会有什么人从里面出来也很扯就是了。  
这样说吧，虽然好像补天士自己的人生就是由扯淡组成的，但他还是没想过像眼前这样的场景。  
一间狭小的、铺满了防撞棉的模拟训练室，补天士打赌从左跑到右再带一程折返他都用不了两个纳秒。四方空间里除了他自己、飞翼，唯有的碍眼物只剩下了正在收回防撞棉后的武器架，上面空了一个用来固定训练剑的卡槽，它现在在补天士手里，骑士则空着手。  
飞翼仍在等他的回馈，金色的光镜温和地套在补天士的身上，让人觉得他正准备倾听，而且是全神贯注精地听你打算说什么。  
补天士总是会惊讶骑士是怎么让自己拥有这样一个好耐心，换了他十个纳秒里没有得到回答早就炸了。  
哦，是的，他又失礼了。  
补天士习惯性地转动了一下自己的肩轴，每当他觉得不自在的时候他就会这么小小的动一下，因为那里镶着他的两块后车轮板，造型非常拉风，他非常喜欢它们，尤其是一点点动作都会让它很明显地转动，然后老通、漂移或者别的谁就知道他开始觉得烦躁了，然后识相点的，闭上嘴或者换个话题——  
不不不，现在不需要这样，太丢人了。  
“我道歉，我没跟漂移学过剑术。”补天士直截了当地说，再拖延下去他怕自己会先因为线路过热而烧起来，“他教我的只是如何闪避……之类的东西。身法？还是别的什么单词，我不太记得他当时是怎么说的了，那个读音听起来就很复杂，我不喜欢听起来很复杂的东西。”  
“闪转腾挪——我猜他是这么说的。”飞翼抿着嘴唇笑了起来，“我知道。”  
补天士不确定他说的是什么。  
知道他说的那个很复杂的单词——闪转腾挪？知道他不喜欢听起来复杂的东西？还是他早就知道补天士刚刚承认的，他上回说自己跟漂移学过剑术是骗人的这件事？  
郑重声明，补天士绝不承认自己是故意想要骗飞翼。他只是聊得太开心，接着飞翼的话说顺嘴了，各种意义上的只是口误。绝对不是想创造更多和对方的关系点来拉近距离，再说一遍，绝对不是！  
“那我们现在……？”补天士谨慎地问。他观察了一下飞翼的表情，非常好，飞翼没有生气，或者他没看出来。  
“先让我看一下。”飞翼站在那里，仍然向他投来鼓励的眼神，然后对着他勾了勾手，示意他攻过去。  
这场面似曾相识，他肯定在哪见过或是听某人说起过这种场景。  
补天士掂了掂手里的剑，本来打算直接放弃它的想法在发现它意外合手时被打消。这个合手指的可不止是重量和大小，以及握柄的手感这些一般的内容，补天士随手挥了一下就发现连剑刃的弧度都经过了飞翼的精心挑选，刀锋劈开空气时带起的气流完美地和他机体本身的气流扰动合到了一起，连他这种不爱使冷兵器的人都下意识地觉得或许拿着这个会比徒手好上一点。  
这一瞬间补天士几乎是感到错愕了，他禁不住地又转头看了看骑士。  
飞翼仍然是微笑。  
“来吧，补天士。”他再次勾了勾手。  
补天士做了个深呼吸。  
他冲上去了。  
他摔回来了。  
合手的训练剑掉到了一边，补天士甚至还没反应过来刚才发生了什么，他的底盘就和地面来了个亲密的接触。总的来说，大概就是眼前一晃，脚下一晃，然后补天士就被掀了出去。这不合解释，补天士再怎么也是个身经百战经验丰富的老战士了，但他确实什么都没看到，哪怕他只是随便应付着攻上去的，这也有点夸张了。  
飞翼走了过来，伸出手把正在怀疑人生的跑车从地上拉了起来。  
“抱歉，补天士。我还以为漂移能教的更好些，至少告诉你一些基础的对战技巧。”他摇了摇头，捡起地上的训练剑重新放到补天士的手里，“当老师他果然还是太早了一点。”  
补天士猜这是飞翼式的安慰。如果不是？那就太伤人了，简直就是变相地在说他学的太差劲，在战斗上也毫无技巧可言，虽然他也从来没觉得自己是个任何意义上的好学生过，并坚持认为自己的战技非常炫酷，就像他本人身上的涂装一样炫酷。  
“所以接下来的时间里我可以跟你学这些？那真是太好了！我希望是你手把手地教我，这要求应该不过分？”补天士用一种积极到滑稽的语调问，顺便一提，这是补天士式的消极语调，他讨厌学东西，尤其是按部就班地学。  
他的语气让飞翼看起来犹豫了一下，他光镜明暗不定地看着补天士好一会儿，然后才开口：“我希望这些能对你有帮助，它们或许能让你少受不必要的伤，或许是很多。”他停顿了一下，又补充了一句，“我听漂移说，你们经常会遇到麻烦。”  
“是麻烦遇到我。”补天士自信地插嘴道，“因为我通常都专门负责解决麻烦，麻烦遇到我是它们倒霉。”  
“我相信元始天尊总是对你青睐有加。”飞翼并不打算就这个问题同他深入，他走到了补天士的身边，侧过一点，引着补天士把他拿着剑的那只手抬到合适的高度，“所以补天士？你握剑的动作不对，这样可能会削到手——我们就从这里开始，可以吗？”  
补天士又愣了一会儿神。  
全然是因为飞翼离得太近了，来自另一台机体内部的响动分毫不落地钻进了他的接收器，他甚至能听到飞翼体内的置换风吹过原件的金属缘角时刮出的细微声响。  
“补天士？怎么了？”飞翼略带困惑的声音在他的接收器边响起，简直就像是往补天士的处理器里扔下了一颗电子手雷，炸得他脑袋一懵。  
“是，好，飞翼，就这儿。”补天士打了个激灵，口不择言，齿板险些咬了自己的舌头，“就从这里开始吧，我该怎么做？”  
“照着我手的动作，我来纠正。”飞翼没太在意，开始演示正确的握剑手势。即使手中没有剑，他也能凭空作出正确的来。  
补天士一开始盯着飞翼的手看得很仔细，也把他说的要点听得很仔细，但很快他就开始溜号，他的注意力从飞翼要教他的东西转移到了飞翼本身，以至于他后来根本没听进去飞翼要让他做什么，全凭一个本事。  
此时此刻就是他答应和飞翼在模拟训练室里见面时之后就一直想着的场景。  
为了更好地让补天士感觉整个身体随着手应该有的动作，飞翼尽可能地给予他从旁辅助，他大半后背都和骑士的防护板靠在了一起。飞翼的力场就像他的为人一样平稳深沉，柔软地将补天士接纳了进去。层电茸茸地刷过了他的防锈漆，手指和其他部位一次不小心的触碰能让他电子乱跳的心猿意马上足足好几循环，恨不得就别管什么剑术了。  
在补天士第三次出现匪夷所思的错误后，飞翼有些不太高兴地停了下来。  
“补天士。”他喊着他的名字，把补天士抬错了的手压下去，盯住他的面甲，“你在走神。”  
“我没有。”补天士飞快地否认，“你怎么会那么想？”他确实没有走神，他的全副精力都在飞翼身上，只是不在“学习”的那方面。他略微有点心虚，视线和骑士短暂地交错了一个纳秒后就互相移开了。  
飞翼的光镜极不明显地暗了暗，他继续一直盯着补天士，直到补天士不得不把游离的目光重新落回到他的身上。  
“如果你觉得这很无聊，告诉我。”飞翼这才开口，非常认真地看着他，光镜对光镜，“我不想让你和我呆在一起的时候感觉到烦躁。”  
“我没有。”补天士被他盯得越发紧张，他吞了口电解液，喉咙里发出了咕的一声，“真的，飞翼，我没有觉得无聊，一点都不。”  
“你或许需要一点……刺激？我听说过你的注意力不那么……”  
“什么？停停停——你听说？你听谁说，漂移跟你说我坏话？他跟你说，我，我的坏话？！”补天士像是被警车的电击棍扎了一下那样猛地跳了出来，转过身正对着飞翼，满面甲的表情都是震惊，“他还说什么了？”他已经开始盘算要怎么教训他的这位“好兄弟”了，不把他整得看到他溜着走他补天士名字倒过来写。  
“补天士。”飞翼收起身架，飞行单位身上的白色甲片解除了战斗模式，流畅地收拢贴合起来，他向前了半步，摊开一只手伸向补天士，尽可能温和地把话题往回拉，“把漂移先放下，我们现在应该聊的是你。”  
“是的，是的，我知道。你说得对，我们应该聊聊我，聊聊我容易分散的注意力。”果然是漂移说的，补天士在处理器里直接给剑士定了死罪。他往后退了半步，保持一定距离。这是他跟通天晓说话时候——说正事时的习惯，因为通天晓太高了。他不知道怎么就带到这儿来了，大概是因为骑士的语气里的认真让他不由自主。  
飞翼的手在空气中停顿了几秒，然后缓慢收了回去。他也退回到了自己先前站着的位置，给补天士留出了距离。  
补天士立刻意识到自己又搞砸了。排气管的，他为什么非得跟漂移过不去，他为什么非得跟自己过不去，他为什么非得那么在意这点细节。补天士懊恼得恨不得让小诸葛现在就给他寄一个时间机器过来，好让他穿越时空把一个循环前的自己掐死。  
“飞翼，听我说，我不是……我没那个意思。”他急切地靠过去，想要跟飞翼解释自己刚才的举动，“我只是……”  
飞翼像是没料到他会这么突然冒冒失失地靠上来，一时没有反应，他就径直撞在了飞行单位的身上。  
哐地一下，补天士愣了。飞翼也没了动静，他只是退了半步，站稳脚跟。  
眼下他们维持着一个有些尴尬，又有些过于亲密了的动作。  
当补天士撞上来的时候，飞翼下意识地伸手托住了跑车的侧身，现在他的手就放在他的腰上。而补天士则把大半的体重都压在了飞行者的身上，全靠对方扎实的下盘撑住。两台机体不算平整的胸甲挤在一起，飞翼肩上的装饰硌着补天士同样张扬的肩板，盛着两颗明亮火种的舱室之间只隔了可以忽略的距离。  
模拟训练室里本就安静，在安静之中，本来应该属于安静范畴的一些细微响动就不得不被分离了出来，变成了不容忽视的声响。补天士听到了飞翼火种舱循环时的搏动，也感受到了另一颗火种缓缓散发出的温和谐波。  
他不知道飞翼有没有感觉到像他一样的东西。  
大概不。  
补天士觉得在他自己火种舱中跃动的小火苗已经紧张地快要把自己抖灭了，从它身上散发出来的波动绝对又乱又急，活像个第一次全速刚跑完一圈环轨公路，结果喘得停不下来的新人车手。  
他小心翼翼地抬其光镜看了一眼飞翼。这个动作下他们的面甲也贴得很近——他们的体型相差很小，甚至说不上谁比谁视觉上看起来更瓷实一点，胸甲贴胸甲，面甲正对在一起。  
本该如此。  
他意外地发现飞翼把头转到了旁边，并没有在看着他。  
补天士那点儿紧张立刻就飞走了，他简直像是发现了什么新世界一样惊奇地看着飞翼——这还是他第一次没在看向他的时候获得正面的视线回馈。  
“咳。”他清了清嗓子地咳了一声，如愿看到飞翼习惯性地看向了他。金色的光镜对上蓝色的，头一遭的，反倒是骑士先缩了缩。补天士更惊奇了。很快他又感觉到飞翼放在他腰上的手挪了挪，半犹豫半不决之中透出了他对眼下状况的无所适从。  
“补天士，你……”骑士终于开了口，温和的嗓音此时夹了一层罕见的尴尬，“你能先从我身上下去吗？”  
“哦。好的。”补天士利索地把自己的重量从对方身上扯了回来。  
当跑车从紧贴着他的状态离开后，飞翼整个人立刻明显放松了一圈，甚至连肩头的整流板都无意识地换了个角度。  
飞翼这些细小的变化一个都没有逃过补天士的光镜，他把它们小心地归进数据库里，像是得了个飞翼的把柄一样处理器中充满了隐隐地窃喜。  
“你在笑什么？”飞翼缓过神，突然一问，补天士顿时又是一跳，仿佛做坏事被抓了现行。  
“没有，没有！”他连忙端正了自己脸上的表情，努力让自己做出一副我很严肃很认真的表情，但还是绷不住扬起了嘴角，“没笑什么，真的。我们刚才说到哪了？”  
欲盖弥彰，好在飞翼从来不故意和他过不去，尤其是他现在也很着急把话题从刚才的小插曲里掠过去的时候。  
“我们……谈谈你。”飞翼微微低了低头，“我想我不应该把你叫到这儿来，我们应该去更宽阔的地方——这里对你来说太枯燥了。”他的手从腰间的收纳舱上无意识地滑过了一下，“你也不喜欢剑术。”  
“对，这里又小，又窄，还很闷，而且剑术对我来说太难了。”补天士说，他承认他一开始就是这么想的，或者说直到刚才他都还是这么想的，然后话锋猛地一转，“但是这里只有我跟你，宽阔的地方就会有别人。”  
飞翼重新抬起光镜看着他。  
补天士咬了咬牙，既然头已经开了，干脆破罐子破摔。  
“对，漂移说的没错，我的注意力很难集中，刚才我就是在走神。”补天士彻底摆出一副无赖的样子。实话说，大概得有几百万年他没跟人这么说过话了——要说什么之前就先把自己最糟的一面完全摊牌。通常他都是花成倍的精力把它们掩饰起来，让自己看起来光芒万丈。不过这有一个好处，那就是事情不会变得比现在更糟。  
“我走神是因为你。”补天士停顿了几秒，小心地观察了一会儿飞翼的表情。  
破罐子破摔还得摔得好看点是不。  
他吸了口气：“你离得太近了，飞翼，我没办法控制我自己的处理器不去想你……”  
“嘘。”飞翼突然抬手打断了他，骑士此时的表情看起来非常……难以形容，“别说出来。”  
补天士迅速地把自己的光镜往他的肩上扫过去，意料之中地发现那四片对称的整流板简直是一刻不停地在变换角度，张开、立起、收拢，就像骑士本人的情绪状态一样躁动不安。  
难道他从来没遇到过人跟他表白吗？补天士有那么点不敢置信地想着，难道就没有一个人觉得他好吗？漂移呢？他也没试过？  
飞翼咳了一声：“我们还是来说说刚才那个问题吧，补天士。”  
这个转换生硬得连基地金刚都会觉得硌装甲，补天士却突然觉得自己有了无穷的勇气。  
“飞翼，你们新水晶城人相互确认关系，结成伴侣时会有什么习俗吗？像是仪式，什么流程？”  
话题从一个星系的边缘硬生生打了个擦边，拐了个一百三十五度的弯，甩尾冲进了隔壁的另一个星系。  
飞翼没有反应过来，补天士的问题他通常，准确地说，是每次都会予以回答，就像这样：  
“我们会一般会先互相展示自己，尽可能地让对方了解自己，还有了解对方，无论是物理层面还是精神层面，我们的神和体是密不可分的，这有助于……”  
“让我看看你的机翼。”补天士单刀直入。  
“什么？”  
“我想看看你的机翼。”  
飞翼的面甲中露出一丝错愕，他像是要确信不是自己的接收器出了问题或是补天士说错了什么一样来回地扫动光镜，最后慢吞吞地再次问道：“你确定，补天士？”  
补天士当然确定。  
他不用听漂移跟他介绍，也不需要仔细去分辨他身上的次级结构，飞翼站在那里就是一台典型的飞行单位，流畅的身形，但是和跑车之类的有轮单位完全两样。但他却花了很久的时间才分清楚飞翼身上流线型的部分没有一处是他的机翼，这一对飞行单位而言至关重要的结构被飞翼折叠到了背后，轻巧地收拢成一件优雅的背部装饰。  
这不能怪补天士对飞行单位了解甚少，因为在大多数情况下塞伯坦的飞行者都很少乐意让自己的机翼受委屈，尤其是折叠成一个非常紧凑的结构这种——“惨无人道”的委屈，大多数情况下他们最极限的让步是拆分机翼，像飞翼这样的实在是少之又少。  
补天士对他的机翼好奇甚久，一直没有机会提出他的问题，但就在刚才，他获得了一个莫大的鼓舞。他现在想这个请求应该不过分。  
飞翼迟疑了片刻，最终点了点头。  
用任何辞藻来描述那一瞬的画面都格外苍白。  
后来漂移玩笑的问起这件事时，补天士搜索了一会儿他那个没装多少高级技术程序的数据库，最后拍着他最好哥们的肩膀说：  
“我看元始天尊大概也就他那样了吧。”  
这就是他能想出来的最贴切的形容了。


End file.
